


Angsty Loki Drabbles - 2.5k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki drabble celebration - 2.5k followers [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark!Loki, F/M, loki is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are 4 angsty drabbles from my 2.5k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a type of content, a realm and a starter and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the prompt with the realm is the summary of each drabble. Possible warnings are placed in the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Realm: Whatever I want  
> Starter: “Remind me to kill you. Please.”

 

“Remind me to kill you. Please.”

And that were the last words before he disappeared with a green flash of magic, his eyes still spitting fire, his face contorted in an anger so raw that you were afraid he would burn you there on the spot.

_Gone._

You stood there frozen, feet glued to the floor, your entire body feeling like lead. His words had been filled with so much anger, with grief. But most of all with so much pain.

_He was gone._

His words still lingered in the air and the realization of his absence suddenly crashed down on you, like a wave of the ocean trying to pull you under and drown you, and your knees gave out and you sank to the cold floor.

_And it was all your fault._

You had shed so many tears during your fight that they no longer would come and instead a heartbreaking scream tore itself from your throat. It burned your throat and left your breathless, your chest heaving with the convulsions that followed and you felt your heart shatter. It shattered into a thousand tiny pieces trying to shred your soul to even tinier bits leaving naught but dust and a hollow feeling in your chest.

It was only now that he was gone that you finally dared to admit that you loved him. You had dwelled on the question for months, and only now when he left you, his last words devastating you, were you sure. You did love him! You loved him with every fiber of your being and you had done everything to destroy what you had.

You had hurt him so deeply that the last words he had spoken had been riddled with a tone of malice brought forth by the heartwrecking pain you had bore down upon him. But what was the most painful of all was the manner in which he had said it.

_He meant what he had said._

_He had spoken the words with truth._

And now you were there on the cold floor, all alone, both of your hearts shattered because your stupid brain had let you wonder to another. Because your stupid heart had been large enough to let someone else in as well.

Someone who you didn’t care for anymore after he had left you as well.

_Alone._

_So very alone._

When you spoke it was nothing more than a whisper. “Loki, please come back.”

“No…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: “I’m not jealous! its just…you’re mine!”

“I’m not jealous! its just…you’re mine!”

You just wanted to scream at him, the angry bile rising in the back of your throat and threatening to just tear that scream from your lungs.

“I am not to be owned and you know it!” Loki spat, his eyes filled with rage and you saw him glance at the vase standing on the side-table.

It wouldn’t be the first time that in a heated argument he threw furniture - your belongings - across the room in his rage. You gave him a warning glare not to touch the object and you saw him ball his fists at his sides.

You tried to suppress the rage that was building in the culprit of your stomach. “Ugh, I didn’t mean own, I meant- I…” you stammered, the words lodged in your throat and your brain no longer capable of forming the words.

The anger gave way.

“YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!” you screamed at him and Loki rocked back on his heels at your outburst.

“So you _are_ jealous?” he sneered, his lips curled up in a snarl, his eyes still spitting fire.

“No!” you denied but your voice faltered and you knew he was on to you.

“Don’t lie to me, I know when you do. I am the Master of Lies after all.” He took a step towards you and gently placed a hand on your cheek. “Don’t do that to me,” he softly spoke, the anger deprived from his eyes and you saw him search your eyes.

Suddenly you felt very small, and the anger that had threatened to take you seemed to defuse and turned you into a small human. “Yes,” you whispered almost inaudible and you looked down to your shoes, a heat rising in your cheeks and you know you were blushing with shame.

Loki’s hand brushed over your cheek and you felt his fingers under your chin, pushing your head up so you would look him in the eye. “I assure you, there is nothing between her and me. I only have eyes for you.” He smiled warmly at you. “Why can’t you still see that after all these years?”

You looked down again and even though Loki’s hand was on your chin, he let you because he knew you could only speak your mind truly if you didn’t have to look at him. “Because I’m always afraid that I’m good enough for you.”

“Oh, little one,” he cooed and he pulled you close to him in a hug and brushed your hair.

You felt the lump in the back of your throat. Funny how the angry bile had so quickly made way for that lump, or were those two things inseparable tied to each other?

“Why would you ever think you are not good enough for me?” he asked softly. “I choose you for a reason and nobody else,” he spoke while still cherishing your head.

His tenderness made the dam break and tears spilled over your cheek. You wrapped your hands around his torso and buried your face in his chest. Between sobs you hardly managed your next sentence and it came out in a squeal. “Because I’m only a mortal.”

“I have said this before and I’ll say it again; I don’t care and I love you whether you are mortal or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Asgard  
> Starter: “Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?” (spoken to Loki)

“Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?” you asked the prince through gritted teeth.

“Wh-what?” Loki stuttered, confusement washing over is face. He didn’t understand why you were suddenly so brisk and it hurt him deeply. You had been around him for so long and he actually considered you a friend. You were the one who had showed him the meaning of friendship actually, and now you were suddenly treating him if you were his enemy.

He was really at a loss. Hadn’t he done everything to make your life easier? From the moment you had met - when you were still a servant working for the house of Odin - he had liked you and taken an interest in you. He had subtly made some changes that had granted you your freedom and he even had made sure you were provided for without you ever finding out it had been his doing.

He hadn’t done it out of love but because he had felt alone and because he had felt there had been an special bond between the two of you. And that bond had only grown stronger over the years but now it looked to Loki as if you were trying to destroy that bond.

“Don’t act as if you didn’t hear what I said,” you spat at him, anger coursing through your veins and threatening to devour you.

Loki’s face contorted even further but it wasn’t because he was confused, it was because he also was getting angry now. “What do you mean you don’t care?” he spat venomously, tears brimming his eyes. “Haven’t you thought me that the entire meaning of friendship is that one can count on the other in time of need? And now when I decide to come to you, when I need a friend at most, you treat me like an enemy!” Loki was shouting now and advanced threateningly to you. He felt hurt and betrayed, especially since you weren’t there for him as a friend. As if everything hadn’t been hard enough when she had left him, had broken his heart, and now the only friend he had also seemed to turn on him.

“WHY?” he screamed in your face.

Your eyes grew bigger at his outburst and you took a step back as he loomed over you. But the hurt and anger in his eyes deflated your anger and you felt a sadness rise. You briefly closed your eyes before you answered him in a whisper, “don’t you understand?”

“Understand what?” Loki asked through gritted teeth, his eyes still burning with the anger and betrayal he felt.

You sighed, a sign of exhaustion but also because you had to get past your own pain and betrayal. You mustered the guts to will your tongue to tell him, you had to tell him now, or you might be never able again. “Because I had to stand idly by for the past two years and see how you were happy with her and see how easy you have seemed to have forgotten me! And when it all blew up in your face you suddenly needed me and _then_ I’m suddenly visible again? You have hurt me Loki, it hurts me so much, because I have been here for you since the day we met and only now you seem to see me.” You took a step towards Loki and softly placed your hand on his cheek. “I’m cross with you because I love you!”

Loki took a step back in shock, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow.

“Y-you love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: “You’re going to regret that.”

“You’re going to regret that,” Loki threatened, his voice hushed to a whisper, the dark intentions shimmering through.

“Why?” you asked him boldly, not in the slightest put off by his dark demeanor.

“Because you are nothing more than a meager mortal, that is why!”

You took a step back, confusion and pain coursing through you and showing on your face. He might as well have just put you in a coffin and slammed the nails in because that would have been less painful than telling you that you were a meager mortal; than telling you between the lines that he cared naught for you.

Tears welled in your eyes, their sting lodging itself in your throat and creating a lump which made it hard for you to breathe. You had to swallow a couple of times before you were able to get words past that lump, “and what makes you so great, oh spoiled Prince?”

Two could play this game. If he was going to hurt you with words, you were not going to stand back and suffer it. You would make him suffer just as much, and if need be, drag him down with you! “You can not even take care of yourself!” you berated him through gritted teeth.

For the past couple of months you had spend every free minute and every waking second you had to teach Loki how Midgard worked. You had spend hours showing him how tech worked, how to drive, even how to cook, and everything in between so he could fully function in this world without the aid of others. You had done all of this on HIS request without ever asking anything in return and now he was derogating all the effort you had put into it.

You wondered why it hurt so much, why you let him get to you like that, but maybe this was the moment you couldn’t deny it any longer. Every moment you had been by his side, teaching and showing him everything that there was to know, you had enjoyed. And maybe, just maybe, you had started to develop feelings for him.

Something that should never have happened.

Loki’s eyes widen in anger. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and getting myself out of perilous situations,” he hissed. “You on the other hand are not!” he said through gritted teeth and started to walk threateningly towards you.

The tears that had been stinging your eyes now rolled over your cheeks as fright took hold of you and you took a step back. You still feared him even though you were sure he wouldn’t hurt you.

Wouldn’t he?

Your mind second guessed that very much and the uncertainty of his intentions made you feel weak in the knees. You had once before seen the fire that now shined in his eyes and the person who had been on the receiving end of his wrath had regretted it quickly. _Very_ quickly!

And now a similar rage was aimed at you!

You started to back up some more. “Loki please!” you managed through your tears and a sob escaping from your throat. But your words had no effect and the fire in his eyes only burned brighter. “P-please, don’t hurt me, don’t behave like a monster!”

Suddenly Loki was upon you, his hand clamping your face and almost crushing your jaw. You whimpered in pain and fear. “Loki, don’t do this! PLEASE! I’m your friend.” You hardly managed to get the words out between your tears and his iron grip.

“Monsters don’t have friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
